Fuga en el geriátrico
by Capitana Morgan
Summary: Segundo lugar en el Concurso 'Pactando con el diablo' del foro ¡Siéntate! • Sesshōmaru ya se imagina las noticias: "Un metalero, una anciana berrinchuda y un viejo con caminador se han escapado del asilo para ancianos 'Un lugarcito para mi abuelito'. Han golpeado y amenazado a muerte a enfermeros. Si los ve, por favor, aléjese y comuníquese a la policia."


La historia original y los personajes de _Inuyasha_ son propiedad intelectual de la grandiosa _Rumiko Takahashi_. Hago uso de ellos en este escrito por mero entretenimiento.

Three!Shot. Naraku/Sesshōmaru/Kagura. Humor/Adventure. _Advertencias: lenguaje adulto y modificaciones sobre los sucesos finales de la historia original. _Podría considerarse Semi-Universo Alterno.

El primer capítulo de este Three!Shot participa del **Concurso «Pactando con el diablo»** del foro ¡Siéntate!, donde los villanos son los protagonistas.

* * *

**Fuga en el **_**geriátrico**_

**.**

Capítulo I  
_La triste vida en un geriátrico que no tiene té rojo, y el abominable y terrorífico descubrimiento de Naraku._

* * *

La luz de la lámpara que colgaba del techo titiló un momento y luego se apagó. Naraku, que tenía una mano apoyada contra la pared, masculló una maldición en voz baja que hizo eco a lo largo del ahora oscuro pasillo. Siguió caminando con mano aún apoyada, dando pasos cortos y medio arrastrados hacia adelante. El baño, durante la noche, parecía unas cuantas millas más lejos.

Nunca creyó que algún día podría verse en esa situación. Un gran demonio como él sobreviviendo al exterminio mismo, y en ese deplorable estado en aún más deplorable asilo. Se le daba _pésimo_ eso de sobrevivir.

Por supuesto que Kagura muchas veces le propuso la interesante idea de pegarse un tiro (o lo que sea que lo matara), pero sin el imbécil de Inuyasha con su juguete peligroso no tenía quién lo matara. Porque, vamos, Sesshōmaru sería Sesshōmaru por siempre, pero apenas sabía en dónde estaba. El viejo estaba perdiendo la cabeza de a poco. De todos modos, no caería en las malas trampas de Kagura para deshacerse finalmente de él. Soltó un «Ja» que le recordó mucho a su antiguo rival. No, claro que no caería en la trampa de Kagura. Esa mujer le tendría que soportar por el resto de sus días.

Siseó algo sobre lo que hubiera hecho de tener la _Perla de Shikon_ en su poder (la habilidad para teletransportarse, o bien no necesitar ir al baño y permanecer quietecito en su cama con la bolsa de agua calentándole los pies) y siguió caminando a paso tortuosamente lento hasta su destino.

La verdad, los años habían pasado sorprendentemente rápido, considerando que luego de aquella _maldición_ las cosas cambiaron bastante para él y su compañera. La verdadera sorpresa la tuvo cuando Sesshōmaru se presentó en el mismo geriátrico que ellos y los observó con el ceño fruncido un rato, acaso intentando recordar de dónde los conocía. «Lo que me faltaba», había pensado Naraku con un suspiro malhumorado, «un chucho con Alzheimer».

Sí. La _maldición_ que los había unido en ese cruel destino les había cambiado la vida para siempre. Ahora vivían entre humanos, teniendo que ocultar sus habilidades, y soportando enfermedades propias de ellos. Nunca, jamás, un demonio debía preocuparse por el atardecer de su vida. Sobre todo porque solían morir de jóvenes, pero eso era algo que a Naraku poco le interesaba recordar.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, perdido en los recuerdos de tantos años anteriores, escuchó un susurro que pareció rellenar el espacio vacío del lugar. Las habitaciones pertenecientes al resto de los ancianos del sitio (la propia habitación de Kagura estaba a tan solo unos tres pasos de él) mantenían las puertas cerradas, como todas las noches. Había, sin embargo, una puerta entreabierta a unos diez pasos de él. La luz de alguna lámpara de noche se escapaba por la abertura y lo invitaba a acercarse.

Naraku, conteniendo las ganas de bufar por su incontrolable curiosidad, maldijo de nuevo a las ganas de orinar y aguzó el oído. No cabía duda alguna de que los murmullos que escuchaban provenían de ese lugar, la habitación destinada a los enfermeros del turno noche. A esas horas de la madrugada, los ancianos que no estaban a punto de estirar la pata, soñaban con épocas doradas… o que eran los protagonistas de la película que habían visto aquella tarde.

Sonrió, contento de poder tener el oído todavía en tan buenas condiciones. Bueno, no por nada seguía siendo un demonio.

Intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, avanzó aún arrastrando las pantuflas de suelas desgastadas por el piso. Cuando no se oían los murmullos, frenaba su caminar, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra el pecho; cuando por fin reanudaban la conversación, Naraku volvía a ponerse en marcha. Luego de lo que parecieron siglos, llegó finalmente a su destino.

—Estoy completamente seguro —masculló. Reconoció la voz del chico de inmediato, era el mismo Hayato que la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a romperle las bolas únicamente a él. La chica que lo acompañaba dudó.

—No lo sé —murmuró. Naraku notó que caminaba de lado a lado de la habitación por las sombras que se dibujaban—. Me parece un poco extremo.

—_Debemos_ hacerlo. ¡Es peligroso!

—Creo que deberíamos dormir y pensarlo mejor, Hayato.

—Vaya, sigues siendo igual de inocente que cuando teníamos doce. Despierta de una vez. Los dulces viejitos no son tan dulces como crees.

La chica guardó silencio y Naraku hasta pudo sentir la mueca de molestia que le dedicó a su compañero, justo antes de que le deseara buenas noches y se recostara en su cama. Ella suspiró.

Naraku estuvo unos segundos más. Cuando creyó que era tiempo, empezó a caminar hacia el baño. Si no hacía pis en ese momento, le estallaría un riñón. Y vaya que no estaba necesitando ninguna operación esos días.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertó a las 6:03 a.m.. La luz del sol ya comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas. Amanecía jodidamente temprano, lo que le traía muchas rabietas de Kagura, a quien le costaba dormir cuando los haces de luz se inmiscuían en la habitación que compartía con la señora de la porra (antigua policía que a veces todavía les decía que «los estaba vigilando»).

Naraku murmuró algo por lo bajo sobre el sueño que tuvo (todavía soñaba con la fea cara de perro de Inuyasha, como si no tuviera suficiente con Sesshōmaru) y agradeció a Kami-sama el no tener que usar dentadura, mientras se incorporaba y observaba a su compañero de habitación acomodándose los dientes.

Con la mente fresca y habiendo pensado cuidadosamente lo escuchado la noche anterior, salió a paso… mmm… bastante rápido hacia fuera. Ante todo, tenía que dar otra visita al baño. Luego de eso, se encaminó a buscar sus pastillas para la presión arterial y esas otras cosas que le daban, y finalmente, con bandeja de desayuno en mano, se acercó a la sala. Todavía maldecía a los ineptos que los cuidaban, que ni siquiera le habían conseguido el té rojo que tanto les había pedido (¡desde hacía una semana!) —y que era el favorito de Kagura—, cuando llegó finalmente a la mesa de sus compañeros (los únicos que les caían moderadamente bien). Sesshōmaru y Kagura compartían un café descafeinado y unas masitas con forma de animales, que eran las predilectas del demonio perro.

Naraku tiró la bandeja de comida de modo descuidado en la mesa, haciendo que chocara con la bandeja de Kagura y el café se derramara un poco. Kagura lo miró ceñuda y luego agregó otra cucharada de azúcar, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Sin importarle eso, Naraku se sentó igualmente de manera muy brusca y apoyó ambos antebrazos en la mesa, como indicando su superioridad y las importantes noticias que tenía que dar.

Sesshōmaru elevó la vista y lo miró con las cejas en alto, como esperando que hablara de una puta vez, así podía dedicarse a terminar el desabrido café y, tal vez, mirar una película de vaqueros que tanto le gustaban. Kagura ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo; Naraku venía cada dos o tres años con el mismo rostro de constipado y alguna teoría conspirativa que los metía en problemas. Su amo y señor carraspeó intentando llamar su atención y, sin respuesta, finalmente soltó un «mírame de una puta vez, Kagura». La demonio de los vientos no pudo evitar soltar un bufido y girarse a verlo luego de elegir una galleta con forma de elefante.

—¿Ahora qué?

_«¿Extraterrestres como la última vez?»_

—Buenos días a tí también —le contestó entre dientes, en una peligrosa sonrisa que, a pesar de las arrugas que mostraba su rostro, seguía siendo una advertencia de muerte. A Kagura ya le daba un poco igual morir después de tantos años, así que hizo como si no hubiera hablado—. Tenemos un gran problema.

Kagura intercambió una mirada con Sesshōmaru y luego volvió a enfocarla en su creador. Naraku guardó un momento de suspenso, miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba (como era usual) y volvió a mirarlos con ojos calmos y una mueca de disgusto.

—_Lo saben_.

Kagura parpadeó y miró alrededor, alarmada. Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño, remarcando las arrugas en torno a sus ojos. Pensó por un momento en invocar a su látigo venenoso y acabar con todos allí, pero había muchos viejos que le caían bien y ya no era el mismo demonio que mataba a humanos por estorbar en su camino, aquellos días habían quedado atrás, muy atrás, luego de lo de Rin.

—¿Estás bromeando? —masculló Kagura, acercando su rostro al de Naraku. Los cabellos sueltos de su rodete le hicieron cosquillas al hombre, que se rascó la nariz para evitar estornudar.

—¿Con algo así?

Naraku tomó una de las tostadas de su bandeja y le untó mermelada de frutilla. Sesshōmaru intentó sentir alguna presencia maligna alrededor, incluso a las afueras del geriátrico. _Debía_ haber alguna presencia maligna que los delatara. Ellos ya no usaban sus habilidades demoníacas, ¡desde hacía años! Tal vez Naraku se hubiera dejado llevar en algún arrebato de irritación (sobre todo cuando recordaba sus épocas doradas), pero no lo creía muy probable. No era tan insensato.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó al fin, luego de comprobar que efectivamente eran los únicos con sangre yōkai en un kilómetro a la redonda. Kagura miró de refilón a los ancianos que ocupaban la mesa junto a la ventana, que eran los que le caían mal.

—Escuché hablando a los enfermeros anoche —aseguró el medio demonio. Parecía molesto, tal vez porque deberían volver a cambiar de sitio. En esa ciudad se estaba bien. Y el asilo no era tan malo. Les otorgaban paseos guiados por la ciudad. Alguna plaza, algún museo, incluso una salida al cine.

Kagura negó con la cabeza, mientras seguía revolviendo el café. Apenas podía creerlo. ¿Cómo es que los habían descubierto? ¡Se habían cuidado mucho! ¡Con las ganas que tenía de usar su amado abanico, y sólo lo tenía en contacto durante las noches de apreciación y cuando el calor era agobiante! Su culpa no era, claro que no. ¡Si era una anciana adorable como cualquier otra!

—¿Acaso sacaste alguno de tus sucios tentáculos al aire? —le soltó en un susurro enojado.

—Me ofendes, Kagura —masculló, llevándose rápidamente la tostada a la boca.

Sesshōmaru pateó a Kagura débilmente bajo la mesa. La mujer, a punto de insultarle, elevó la vista con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca entreabierta, lista para soltar el improperio que le pareciera adecuado. Pero calló ante la mirada del anciano que la observaba, con aquellos «raros tatuajes violetas» remarcando su rostro, que hacían que muchos jóvenes enfermeros se quedaran pensando continuamente en su fuero interno qué mierda se le cruzó por la cabeza a aquel anciano de cabello de metalero para tatuarse esas marcas en el rostro, que si acaso nunca pensó en su futuro y muchos etc's.

La mirada de Sesshōmaru seguía siendo tan poderosa como antaño. Los ojos color miel todavía lograban que una parte de Kagura, la parte joven, aquella parte que nunca superó ser la esclava de Naraku, sintiera que le temblaran las piernas como niñata enamorada. Y el mensaje en sus ojos estaba claro: a lo mejor Naraku estaba simplemente perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Sería una sorpresa que un medio demonio cayera _tan_ bajo como para tener esas enfermedades de humanos? Bueno, era mitad humano y ya había tenido dos ataques al corazón. No era del todo imposible.

Estaba por demás claro que Kagura y Sesshōmaru tenían mucho más de demonio de lo que Naraku alguna vez deseó tener. Era factible que todo el asunto fuera solo imaginaciones de Naraku, ¿no? Kagura dudó un momento. Lo último que le faltaba era tener que soportar a Naraku por el resto de sus días con alucinaciones.

—¿Qué tanto me miras con esa cara?

Kagura bufó, dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa. Sesshōmaru los miró un momento y luego siguió mirando la película que miraban/veían algunos ancianos sentados en el sofá.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Te dije que los descubrí, quieren usarnos por nuestros poderes, o matarnos —aseguró, mirándola con cansancio. Parecía realmente cabreado, como siempre que Kagura no le hacía caso—. Debemos irnos de aquí y acabar con nuestro problema de una vez.

—Aish, no me jodas, Naraku —gruñó Kagura, poniendo un poco más azúcar a su café. Estaban dando una película de Indiana Jones por la televisión y los distintos viejos la miraban entretenidos (incluido Sesshōmaru), menos Naraku que odiaba a Indiana Jones y preferiría ver alguna película con arañas—. Ya ni siquiera puedes levantar los brazos por encima de la cabeza y pretendes escapar.

Naraku bufó.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —negó, mostrándole que efectivamente podía, aún a pesar de la dificultad que se le presentaba al intentar levantar su brazo izquierdo.

Sesshōmaru le dedicó una sonrisa burlona mientras negaba con la cabeza. Kagura, por su parte, no pudo evitar reír un momento.

—De todos modos, ya no puedes cagar tentáculos como antes —dijo, dando un sorbo al café—. ¿Cómo pretendes escapar sin tus preciadas armas?

Naraku gruñó algo y se incorporó.

—Tú tampoco puedes cagar como antes, Kagura.

Lo dijo en el mismo tono que lo diría cualquier niño que pelea con su hermano mayor, como una frase final antes de hacer su última vuelta y marcharse enfurruñado. Kagura le sonrió.

—Pero se arregla con un poco de mermelada de ciruela, idiota.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa.

Antes de que Naraku pudiera girarse y marcharse de una magnífica vez de la vista de aquellos dos imbéciles que tenía por compañeros, la mano de una enfermera tomó delicadamente el brazo (aún musculoso) de Naraku, obligándolo a verla con el mismo rostro enfurruñado con el que había replicado a Kagura.

—Señor Naraku, al fin lo encuentro —le sonrió, con paciencia—. Me han dicho que no tomó la pastilla de siempre.

Naraku se soltó de ella y volvió a sentarse con pesadez. Hasta prefería estar con los idiotas a soportar la batalla de siempre por las pastillas. ¡Si se había tomado casi todas las que le habían dado esa mañana! Pero para ellos nunca era suficiente, no, señor.

—Ya se los dije. No las necesito.

—Debe tomarlas.

—Que no.

La muchacha suspiró, mirando alrededor en busca de ayuda. Kagura soltó una risita divertida, mientras volvía a untar mermelada en su tostada, que había robado de la bandeja de Naraku. Sesshōmaru estaba concentrado en Indiana Jones. ¡Vieja, vieja película!... según los humanos. Después de todo, él tenía más años que la película… y que todos los actores juntos.

—Señor Naraku...

_«Señor Infierno. Mira que viejo ridículo. Tal vez Hayato no estaba tan errado respecto a este...»_

—Que _no_ quiero tomar esa pastilla, mujer del demonio.

La enfermera le sonrió, nerviosa. Se guardó el insulto que apuraba por salir. Que el viejo este le dijera «mujer del demonio» resultaba cómico teniendo en cuenta el apodo que se había puesto. No, si ya estaba mal de la cabeza en serio. Por suerte, Hayato llegó a su lado, casi como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento.

Naraku frunció el ceño, dedicándole una significativa mirada a Kagura. Como «estos, estos son, idiota, fíjate». Kagura asintió con molestia.

—Debe tomarla, señor Naraku —insistió el joven, más flacucho y más alto que la chica.

El gran medio demonio, con sus cabellos canos moviéndose nerviosos al compás de sus movimientos de «refunfuñando», masculló con voz agrietada y rabiosa:

—¡Si fuera más joven, te atravesaría con un tentáculo!

¡Oh, cuánta verdad en una simple frase! Kagura se llevó una mano a la boca mientras tosía, alguna miga de la tostada se había escapado por el camino de tierra. Bueno, Naraku no mentía. Si fuera más joven y no le interesara tanto seguir pasando desapercibido hasta _reparar_ su error, le atravesaría el pecho con un tentáculo, tal como había hecho con ella cuando la mató cruelmente. Aish, eso todavía le daba bronca.

Encabronado todavía, Naraku le quitó la pastilla de la bandeja que sostenía la jovencita. Ella le sonrió con calma. El anciano Naraku era realmente difícil de tratar, capaz el viejo más malo de todo el lugar, pero si se juntaba con el reservado Sesshōmaru y la malhumorada Kagura, no podía ser tan malo, no en verdad... o tal vez sí. Hayato, que no era tan amable ni tan paciente con ese viejo psicópata, rezongó:

—Lo sé. Ya me lo ha dicho.

¿Tal vez unas veinte veces? Si por el viejo se tratara, estaría más que muerto. Pero no le interesaba el viejo. No le interesaba ningún viejo. Cambió una breve mirada con el anciano Naraku y se giró a seguir con sus trabajos, que no eran pocos. La enfermera, disgustada por el comportamiento esquivo de Hayato, le sonrió de nuevo al anciano a modo de disculpa y corrió hacia donde se iba su amigo. No le gustaba para nada pelear con los ancianos. Se disgustaban rápido.

Antes de que pudieran alejarse mucho, Naraku se volvió a incorporar en su asiento y masculló en voz lo suficientemente alta.

—Sé lo que piensan hacer.

Hayato se volvió hacia él con expresión confundida, mientras que Kokone, la chica, parecía horrorizada. Cuando Hayato recuperó la calma, sonrió.

—Sí, hacerle tomar todas las pastillas que debe tomar, anciano. Ahora siéntese y siga desayunando.

Le faltó decir «Nos veremos luego», pero Hayato no lo creyó necesario. El viejo en realidad no sospechaba nada. ¡Estaba chalado! ¿Para qué imaginarse problemas donde no los había? Kokone, sin embargo, le tomó el brazo con fuerza. Él negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, dándole confianza. Pareció que Kokone entendió que en realidad no podían tomar en serio ninguna amenaza que un viejo del geriátrico que se hacía llamar _Naraku (Infierno)_ les hiciera.

Naraku los vio alejarse y luego se concentró en sus amigos, que mantenían la vista fija en él. Se agachó un poco, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa y les susurró.

—Hoy pensaré y mañana hablaremos.

Cuando Kagura parecía rezongar algo (no se había quitado la maldita costumbre en esos tantísimos años), Naraku concluyó:

—Eso es todo.

* * *

Naraku no durmió en toda la noche, a diferencia de su compañero de habitación, el señor «Los Ronquidos Más Fuertes de Todo Japón», apodo ganado a pulso. En realidad no le importaba tanto los ronquidos del señor «Los Ronquidos Más Fuertes de Todo Japón», y no porque estuviera medio sordo, oía perfectamente; lo que lo mantuvo despierto fue el plan para escapar. Además de que se mantenía en guardia por si Hayato o la otra se decidían a intentar asfixiarlo mientras dormía. No dejaría a nadie matarlo de manera tan penosa, si hasta había sobrevivido al idiota de Inuyasha y su manada.

A diferencia de él, Sesshōmaru y Kagura habían dormido toda la noche de un tirón, sin siquiera necesitar levantarse una vez a ir al baño, aunque (claro) el problema de la vejiga pequeña era de Naraku, no de ellos. Así que a la mañana estaban tan frescos como una lechuga, frase que Kagura todavía no lograba entender que se usara entre los humanos. Pero sí, estaban descansados y desayunando medialunas, porque era el día de las medialunas. Les encantaba el día de las medialunas, sin mentir. Así que estaban muy contentos desayunando cuando apareció Naraku con ojeras bien marcadas y aún con su pijama de dinosaurios. Según la vieja del mostrador, se lo había traído su nieto. Que él supiera, no tenía ninguno, pero un pijama nuevo nunca se rechazaba. Aunque tenía dinosaurios y los chistes sobre dinosaurios y su edad nunca terminaban con esos dos compañeros que tenía.

—No has dormido en toda la noche, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué te hace creer eso? —gruñó, sentándose con la bandeja de su desayuno y logrando desparramar (de nuevo) un poco del té que Kagura tenía sobre la mesa. La mujer apenas giró los ojos con cansancio—. Dime, ¿qué te lo hace creer?

Sesshōmaru sonrió, malicioso.

—Es eso o andas en tus días de nuevo. Aunque por lo general te «pierdes» durante tus días, ¿no?

Kagura agradeció a la bruja que los maldijo porque ella ya no sufría de sus días… aunque Naraku tendría esa maldición por el resto de su patética vida. Que se jodiera por imbécil, él fue el que quiso ser un medio demonio y estar lleno de esos amorfos pedazos de piel y tentáculos y _esas_ cosas colgando de él. O saliendo de él. O lo que sea.

—Estuve pensando en _ya saben_ —siguió él, como si ellos dos no hubieran dicho absolutamente nada. Kagura suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en las medialunas. Las de la mejor panadería de la ciudad, sin dudas. Sesshōmaru estaba más o menos igual, hasta parecía que estaba por incorporarse e irse a jugar al ajedrez con el viejo que jugaba solo. Naraku pareció no captar la terrible indiferencia de sus amigos—. Tengo un plan. Un plan excelente para escapar de aquí.

Kagura suspiró. Escaparse. Huir. Empezar de nuevo en otro lugar. Y todo por imaginaciones de Naraku. Gran plan, era un gran plan, seguro.

—Y así encontrar nuestra _fuente de la juventud_.

Sesshōmaru y Kagura lo miraron de repente y sin parpadear. Naraku les sonrió, feliz de conseguir su atención al fin.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

La voz de Sesshōmaru sonó tan glacial como antaño, en aquellas épocas donde Naraku había «matado» a Kagura y el señor Sesshōmaru se activó en modo _iceberg_ _asesino_. Casi peor que el que venció al _Titanic _(gran villano, por cierto). Naraku recordó el asunto con otra sonrisa. Aah, aquellos tiempos. Sesshōmaru podía ser un gran dolor en el culo.

—Naraku —insistió el demonio. Naraku no tardó en volver a la realidad. Bueno, a veces podía costar, ¿quién no extrañaba los viejos tiempos, los viejos enemigos, las viejas hazañas? ¡Había hecho grandes cosas como para simplemente olvidarlas! Y gracias a pensar en aquellos viejos tiempos, consiguió la solución.

—Recuerdan a nuestra querida _Kagome_, ¿no?

* * *

Aquel era otro día normal en el asilo de ancianos _«Un lugarcito para mi abuelito»_, cuyo título no solo era motivo de burla de muchos adolescentes, sino también de muchos «abuelitos» que allí vivían, incluidos Naraku y Kagura (que le cambiaban el título cada vez que hablaban). Sesshōmaru no le hacía mucho caso, era tan bueno para crear títulos como esta autora.

Corría el día dieciocho de julio del año 2040, a unos largos cuatrocientos noventa y seis años de diferencia de la gran batalla en el Sengoku que terminó en la retirada de Naraku luego de darse por muerto. Una anécdota realmente divertida... excepto, como es natural, para Kagura, que tenía que oírla cada vez que a Naraku se le daba por contarle sus grandes experiencias de vida. Sesshōmaru, como era usual, sabía escaparse del problema fácilmente. Además de que él no era el esclavo de Naraku después de todo; Kagura no tenía tanta suerte.

Naraku ni siquiera tenía que decir algo. Se dedicaba a untar las tostadas con una mermelada de algún sabor extraño, que había conseguido a pesar de que fuera demasiado temprano para comer así. Kagura negó lentamente con la cabeza, pensando para sí. Por desgracia, Naraku tenía razón. Fuera o no cierto que los enfermeros planeaban usarlos o lo que sea, la casa de Kagome (de la que se habían olvidado por completo) debía seguir allí, en algún sitio. No podía ser tan dificil hallar un lugar que todo el mundo parecía conocer. Y si Kagome había podido viajar por el tiempo, entonces ellos también, joder. Que eran demonios. Y con mucha experiencia. Muchos años vividos.

Ojalá se les hubiera ocurrido el tema del _Templo Higurashi_ y la locura de los viajes en el tiempo hacía unos cuarenta años atrás, cuando Kagome andaba viajando de época en época. Podrían haberle sacado algún provecho, seguro. Tal vez el destino o el universo habían querido que olvidaran su existencia al sufrir de su maldición; pero qué bien hubiera estado poder regresar en el tiempo y avisarse a uno mismo que no cometiera la estupidez que ellos habían cometido. Que Naraku, mejor dicho, había cometido. Uff, otra vez esas ganas de golpearlo.

Como fuera, los años (y la vejez) le habían quitado un poco las ganas de pelear con Naraku. Luego de tanto tiempo juntos, sabía muy bien que si discutía solo lograría que su amo y señor se pasara las siguientes dos horas hablando sobre todo lo que había hecho en su juventud, sobre lo ingratos que eran los humanos para con ellos y sobre cómo un día los mataría a todos y reiría de manera macabra sobre sus cadáveres sanguinolentos.

Se sabía el discursito de memoria. ¿Y valía la pena oírlo una vez más? No, créanme, no.

—_Realmente_ deberíamos irnos de este lugar —dijo una vez más—. Seguir mi plan.

Sesshōmaru, con el cabello igual de blanco e igual de largo que tantos años en el pasado, desvió su mirada de la ventana abierta para observarlo con el ceño fruncido. No podía negar que Naraku iba ganando en esa «pelea». Ir a visitar a la olvidada Kagome no era mala idea, pero, ¿cuarenta años tarde? Además él sabía que Kagome pasó su vida en el Sengoku, que murió de vieja en los brazos de Inuyasha y que no tenía ni puta idea de que esos dos que se sentaban en la misma mesa que él estaban vivos. Ni siquiera los hijos de su medio hermano lo sabían. Ni los hijos de esos hijos.

La verdad, era un secreto bien guardado. Estaba a punto de decirle que posiblemente no encontraran a Kagome esperándolos cuando Kagura habló.

—No sé si sea una buena idea del todo. ¿Buscar a la chica? Ni siquiera debe seguir allí.

—Pero el pozo sí. Y eso es lo que queremos —aseguró, señalándola con su dedo. Apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, respirando hondo, como si otra vez estuviera _en lo suyo_, dando las órdenes, planeando cosas, pronto hasta sería joven de nuevo, como tenía que ser—. Además, si esa niñita de Kagome pudo pasar por el pozo, ¿qué nos va a detener a nosotros?

_«Con toda nuestra experiencia en crochet.»_

—No lo sé...

Naraku volvió a apoyar los antebrazos en la mesa, mirándola ceñudo. Estaba _seguro _de eso. Era su oportunidad de escapar de ese lugar. No era del todo un mal lugar, pero podrían volver a ser libres. No tener que encajar en la sociedad. Nada de papeleos, ni de geriátricos, nada del mundo moderno. De vuelta en la sangrienta _Era Sengoku_, su hogar. Y si no lograban volver al pasado de manera permanente como él quería, podrían aunque sea viajar un momento para reparar el error. Ser jóvenes de nuevo.

—Debemos ir. Tenemos que detener esta maldición —gruñó. Sesshōmaru y Kagura lo observaron seriamente—. Yo debería seguir siendo sexy, no estar preocupándome por tomar las pastillas y dormir la siesta.

—Oh, se hace tarde para la siesta —murmuró Kagura mirando el reloj que estaba sobre la pared. Naraku hizo una mueca de molestia y chasqueó los dedos para que volviera a concentrarse. La demonio de los vientos juntó las cejas canas con fastidio—. No soy un perro. Y esto es tu culpa en primer lugar, _tú_ nos maldijiste.

Naraku abrió la boca asombrado. ¡¿Él?! Claro, si él siempre ansió ser un anciano decrépito con fallas en el corazón. Kagura seguía enfurruñada y Sesshōmaru parecía seguirle la corriente. Claro, los amantes secretos se ponen de acuerdo. Sí, ya lo entendía todo.

—Eso no es así...

—¿No? ¿Quieres que te recuerde todo el asunto?

La verdad sea dicha: no. Para nada. A pesar de su apariencia de viejo, tenía la cabeza muy despejada, la memoria intacta. Recordaba cada mínimo detalle llevado a cabo por él. Sí, Kagura berreando que quería que la dejara libre de una vez, que si acaso no le había bastado con matarla y resucitarla o lo que sea que hubiera hecho con ella, que si acaso no se sentía el peor cobarde de la historia de los demonios de huir de sus enemigos haciéndose el muerto. ¡Como los trucos de los perros! _Ven, Naraku, hazte el muerto_. Esa Kagura siempre con esa boca que no podía mantener cerrada.

¿Cuántos años fueron? No estaba muy seguro, tal vez cien, tal vez un poco menos, o incluso un poco más. Inuyasha y los suyos creyeron en su supuesta victoria y fueron felices cuando Naraku pareció morir y la _Perla _fue destruida finalmente. Un gran desperdicio. Por suerte, él aún tenía sus poderes. Escapó, se dejó crecer el bigote y adoptó otra identidad... o algo parecido. Necesitaba un esbirro que hiciera las cosas sucias por él y, obviamente, un compañero de disgustos. Kagura era ideal para el trabajo. Le tenía cierta estima... era divertida y se sentía muy bien tenerla bajo su poder.

Finalmente, Sesshōmaru se enteró. ¿Cómo? No alcanzó a decirle realmente. Nunca se detuvieron a conversar del asunto. Tampoco era como si realmente le importara. Él sabía de ellos y eso era todo. Por suerte, los humanos que habían conformado el grupo dorado que fue el mayor dolor de muelas de su vida estaban en su totalidad diezmado. Solo el perrito seguía con vida luego de tantos años, pero dedicado a la vida hogareña y al cuidado de los suyos. Tal vez Kōga y sus lobitos también, pero, ¿cuándo los tuvo en cuenta? Sesshōmaru ni siquiera se interesó en avisarles de las _buenas noticias._

Los encontró. No tan fácilmente como Sesshōmaru lo hubiera deseado, pero lo hizo. Naraku aún está plenamente seguro de que Kagura disfrutó mucho volver a ver el cabello largo y sedoso de Sesshōmaru y su rostro indiferente frente a ellos; de nuevo el héroe a rescatarla.

No recuerda muy bien las palabras que usaron para el reencuentro, pero sí recuerda que Sesshōmaru estaba ansioso por matarlos. Por supuesto que Kagura no tardó en explicarle que no hacía eso por voluntad propia; que su muerte había sido tan verdadera y dolorosa como él había presenciado; que sus palabras habían sido verdaderas, y todo esas cosas sensibleras que dicen las mujeres cuando se encuentran con el chico que las hace sonrojar (aunque fuera ese chico tan serio).

Y cuando él iba a escaparse (o cuando la guerra iba a desatarse), apareció esa anciana y los mandó a callar. Como si tal cosa. Naraku todavía recuerda reírse de su fea cara y decirle que no metiera las narices donde no le incumbía. La vieja se encabronó mucho con eso y sonrió luego de decir algunas cosas que nadie entendió en realidad. Malditos, malditos de por vida por internarse en sus dominios y no dejarla descansar. Malditos por atreverse a hablarle en ese tono, creyéndose dueños de todo.

Naraku le cortó la cabeza y dejó que su cuerpo se desangrara bajo el sol, con la cabeza de cabellos largos justo al lado de sus pies, donde había llegado rodando. Después se volvió hacia Sesshōmaru a continuar con su asunto. Kagura se llevó una impresión de los mil demonios.

Y casi lo mata estrangulado al notar las primeras arrugas de expresión en su siempre joven rostro. Eso después de que escaparan de Sesshōmaru (él escapó y llevó a rastras a Kagura en realidad), cuando por fin estaban a salvo. Le dijo que se veía rara. Entonces Kagura tomó el espejo que usaba para verse al momento de maquillarse. No fue una gran idea decirle que se veía rara.

Oh. Fueron días difíciles, sí... Sesshōmaru no volvió a encontrarlos, si acaso los buscó. Y pasaron los años. Pasaron. Ni siquiera eran del todos buenos. El metabolismo le cambió. Las hormonas también estaban enloquecidas. Empezaron los achaques luego de las primeras décadas. Después del primer siglo, estaba irreconocible. Por suerte, nadie los encontró jamás.

Pero a ese punto habían llegado. A estar en ese asilo de ancianos como dos humanos comunes y corrientes, junto al imbécil perruno licenciado de la idiotez.

—Ya veo que lo recuerdas bien —masculló Kagura con las mejillas sonrojadas. Posiblemente también recordara el montón de locuras que tuvo que vivir a lo largo de aquellos siglos. Todas esas cosas _raras_, impropias de su especie.

O tal vez estuviera sonrojada de la rabia. Era posible, Kagura apenas era capaz de controlarse, aún a pesar de todo aquel tiempo que tuvo para conocer su cuerpo. Tal vez la rabia se debía a que ella le había intentado frenarlo cuando quiso matar a la bruja. Quiso saber más de esas palabras raras, de esa maldición, antes de acabar con su vida. Porque tenía miedo, porque era una cobarde después de todo.

No como él. Él tenía las pelotas bien puestas para cortarle la cabeza como merecía.

—¿No te dije yo que tendríamos que haber averiguado algo de la bruja _antes_ de matarla? ¿No te lo dije?

Como Naraku había supuesto, el sonrojo de Kagura era de pura rabia. Sesshōmaru suspiró como apoyando las palabras de su compañera.

—No me jodas, Kagura, no de nuevo —berreó, volviendo a tirarse contra el respaldo de la silla. La sala aún tenía el bullicio de siempre. Los susurros de los viejos, los disparos de la televisión...—. Bien sabes que todo eso fue culpa de nuestro querido amigo perro.

—¡¿Y yo qué?! —exclamó encolerizado, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Lo que faltara, que lo culpara a él de su imbecibilidad.

—Eso ya lo sabes. Tú apareciste de improviso y _arruinaste todo_.

Antes de decidir quitar la mesa del medio y abrirle el craneo con la cuchara de revolver el té, Sesshōmaru respiró hondo y contó hasta diez (truco que le había enseñado Kaede cuando Rin se ponía en plan de adolescente caprichosa).

—¿Qué hace contando?

Kagura se encogió de hombros, cansada del asunto.

—¿Sabes qué ocurre, Naraku? Que no creo que vayamos a seguirte en toda esta locura. ¿No crees que tenemos nuestra vida bastante hecha? —susurró, acercándose a él. Sesshōmaru andaba por el número nueve para el momento—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más puede quedarnos en este mundo?

Naraku la miró con sorpresa. Kagura podía ser muchas cosas (muchas no buenas), pero no era eso que estaba viendo. Una vieja demonio de los vientos sin corazón, resignada, sin ganas de luchar, que lo único que esperaba era el día de las medialunas y verlo morir. Verlo morir primero que el día de las medialunas.

—Me sorprendes.

—No sé de qué. Es más posible que te mueras en el camino al Templo a que logremos revertir este hechizo — murmuró con frustración, revolviendo su té hacía muchos minutos frío—. O impedirlo.

—Entonces no nos viene mal una última gran aventura —aseguró, sonriéndole. La misma sonrisa que usaba cada vez que quería engañarla, engatusarla para que realizara algo que no quería o de lo que se iba a arrepentir—. Otra oportunidad de deshacerte de mi, como has intentado hacer en los últimos quinientos años.

Kagura pareció meditarlo un momento. Sesshōmaru la observó con rostro impávido. ¿Escapar de los neuróticos enfermeros del mal que quería usarlos por sus poderes, viajar al Templo Higurashi e intentar revertir o impedir que ese hechizo que los envejeció tan rápidamente ocurra? No era del todo una mala aventura, un mal objetivo. Por supuesto, requería a un tipo como el viejo Jaken para hacer más divertido el asunto, pero creía que Naraku podría interpretar su papel _más o menos_ bien, en el caso de que Kagura decidiera ir. Iría si ella aceptaba la estúpida idea.

Y si no aceptaba y lo de los enfermeros resultaba ser cierto, entonces volverían a convertirse en asesinos.

A lo mejor no estaba tan mal dar un paseo...

—Daría tanto por verte morir...

—Moriría siguiendo mi última esperanza —dijo en tono teatral—. Sería una delicia para ti verme morir así.

Kagura asintió, sonriendo. Entonces Naraku sonrió de manera triunfal y Sesshōmaru suspiró, aliviado de no tener que matar a nadie durante otro año. Eso de ser bueno casi que era lo suyo, casi.

—Entonces, tengo este plan excelente para irnos de picnic...

—No, detente un momento —gruñó entonces Kagura, recayendo finalmente en la hora que era—. No escucharemos tu plan ahora.

Naraku parecía totalmente sorprendido, casi asustado de ser interrumpido tan bruscamente.

—Pero si debemos irnos cuanto antes o en este hogarcito no habrá lugar para nuestros culitos.

Sesshōmaru pensó que se le daba pésimo eso de hacer chistes.

—No —aseguró, incorporándose. No se preocupó de acomodar su bandeja de comida. Muchos viejos ya habían abandonado la sala para tomar lugar en su mullida cama, otros dormían con la boca abierta frente al televisor—. Es hora de la siesta.

A Naraku se le cayó la mandíbula, o eso creyó. Sesshōmaru miró asombrado el reloj de pared. ¡Vaya, sí era hora de su siesta!

—Pero _debemos_ irnos. ¡Ahora!

—Después de mi siesta.

La demonio ni siquiera se giró a ver la expresión de su rostro, y poco le importaba. Ya caminaba con tranquilidad hacia el pasillo donde estaban sus habitación. La vieja de la porra ya estaba dormida de seguro, intentaría no despertarla o no podría conciliar el sueño con sus berrinches.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —gruñó, caminando tras ella, apenas unos pasos atrás y sosteniéndose de Sesshōmaru. El demonio apenas podía creer en la situación en la que se encontraba. ¡Quién iba a decir...!—. Después de la siesta entonces.

Kagura frenó el caminar y se giró a verlos con rostro pensante. Naraku suspiró de cansancio. Ahí se venía otra vez alguna molestia, otra piedra en su camino.

—Mejor después del té.

_«El té luego de la siesta es sagrado.»_

No hubo necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, porque los tres sabían que eso era verdad. Aún así Naraku se hizo el duro.

—¡Después de tu jodido té entonces!

Luego se soltó de Sesshōmaru como si quemara y se fue murmurando cosas por el pasillo (tomándose de la pared para avanzar), golpeando el hombro de Kagura en el camino. La mujer se sonrió y luego miró a Sesshōmaru.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con el viaje?

—¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

_«¿Quedarnos aquí?»._

Le tendió el brazo y ella se aferró a él. Caminaron juntos el resto del pasillo viendo a Naraku unos pasos adelante caminando con dificultad y berreando en voz baja.

Diablos, no. No se iban a quedar ahí. Pero por el momento, la siesta, el té y tal vez algunas galletas con forma de animales.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

# El primer capítulo de este fic participa del concurso «Pactando con el Diablo» realizado en el foro ¡Siéntate!, al cual están invitados.  
_6390 palabras._

Antes de seguir, aprovecho el minuto de fama (?) para agradecer a _Ari's Madness_ y a _Agatha Romaniev _por ser mis sexys betas. En serio. Gracias por sus latigazos, por el ánimo y por leer esta mierda antes de tiempo, ¡y encima ayudarme a corregirla! Las amo :3

Por regla del concurso, este fic debe permanecer en estado _Complete_ hasta que terminen las votaciones. Sin embargo, como esto es un Three!Shot, tendrá una continuación una vez finalizado el periodo de votación. Sí, la aventura apenas comienza. (?)

Sé que no es muy bueno :c Pero espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para sacarles unas sonrisas a esas caras bonitas. C:

Hay un link en mi perfil que guía directamente al foro (por si quieren pasarse a divertirse), y otro link que guía directamente al topic de votación. Ahí figuran todos los fics que están participando en el concurso; pueden leerlos y votar por sus tres favoritos. :3

¡Gracias por leer! Si llegaron hasta acá y no se murieron ni tienen muchas ganas de hacer pis, pueden dejarme su review abajo. Sus comentarios me enriquecen. (:

Mor.


End file.
